Abnormalverse
In the aftermath of World War II, the world is only beginning to recover. It doesn’t help when authorities start getting reports of men who can fly, or move things with their minds, or turn into monsters. Especially when they’re suddenly doing the same things. Things get a lot stranger as time marches on, when you’re sharing a room with a bunch of mutants. These powers, for their sudden and odd emergence and lack of origin, were dubbed Abnormalities. The emergence of these supernatural powers would tip the course of history, spearheading a change our culture and society as we knew it for decades… with mixed results. The Abnormalverse is a setting focusing on the lives of different people and the society they live in, and the powers that affect both for better or worse. Characters See: List of Characters About Abnormalities See: Abnormality Description Major Locations See: Major Locations Main Terms *'Bounty Hunters' - Bounty hunting is a profession in which someone is enlisted by a client (either by an individual person or by an entire company) to arrest a fugitive. It's often called the most dangerous job in the world, because facing the fugitives in question is always a treacherous ordeal, even if you have backup. Being a successful bounty hunter requires competency in investigation, strategics, and the sciences, as well as a willingness to kill when the circumstances call for it. *'Frag' - A physical phenomenon in which matter (created through Formulative powers or by way of intangibility) overlaps in the same space as other matter. This causes the object in the original position to burst apart, while the second object is left intact. **'Ghosting Method' - The specific name for a type of frag that utilizes intangibility. Named in reference to Václav Novak's powers. *'The Union' - The Union is a sect of INTERPOL that focuses on creating bounties and gauging the threat levels that certain fugitives can possess. It's often the benefactor for many smaller scale bounty hunting organizations. When a world-wide threat has become active, The Union may call together these groups for grand-scale cooperation. *'Threat Classifications' - The different classifications given to fugitives, which are determined by their behaviors, crimes, and powers. These help bounty hunters and their benefactors gauge how to respond to a threat. **'Neutralized' - Threats that are neutralized through death or a means of permanent confinement. **'Silver' - Used to denote a low-level fugitive. Their Abnormalities are generally understood and gauged based on previous demonstrations and information gathered through different means. Weaknesses are often exploitable. Their abilities do not present an immediate danger to bystanders/the environment through presence alone. Killing them is not allowed. **'Gold' - Higher level threats. Similar to Silver. Abnormalities are generally understood though this doesn't always hold true. Presence may be a danger to bystanders/the environment. Known temperament and understanding of the Abnormality may factor in the difference between Silver and Gold classification. Potential destructive power of the Abnormality begins to be factored depending on it's function. Killing them is not allowed. **'Platinum' - Penultimate rank. Temperament is often hostile. Abnormalities are known to be powerful with great scale of influence but not always understood enough to find the weakness in. Almost always an immediate danger to bystanders/the environment. Potential destructive power of the Abnormality is always considered. Unlike the previous ranks, killing them is seen as generally acceptable depending on the person. However, higher rewards are offered for bringing them in alive. **'Diamond' - Highest ranked fugitives. Used to denote those whose presence alone is an absolute danger to bystanders/the environment, due to abilities, extremely hostile temperament, and scale of influence. Abnormalities that aren't understood well enough (if at all) to gauge their limits and weaknesses (assuming they haven't surpassed them). Sometimes used to denote an Unknown; one whose influence is visibly distinguished but the source of which cannot be found. Outer Abnormalverse Outer Abnormalverse refers to all the characters and concepts made for the Abnormalverse that weren't made by it's original creator. (This term, too, was not coined by the original creator. It was coined by The Villainous Vulture) Notes Setting Classification Personally, I'd describe the Abnormalverse in its current state as something along the lines of a cyberpunk (or post-cyberpunk, if the minute difference matters*) setting that's heavy on supernatural elements. Transhumanism is a theme I'd like to explore given the sheer number of people that aren't really human anymore, as well as the consequences (and benefits!) of a large population gaining powers. I'd like to make something of it someday, like a comic. But for now it just exists as some wiki pages and artwork. (*Cyberpunk stories tend to be dystopian, due to societal turmoil/technology being in every aspect of our lives/oppressive government/megacorporations controlling everything/etc...; Post-cyberpunk stories tend to be more optimistic. In my opinion, it's all just cyberpunk.) First Abnormalverse Character Thomas Hausler. Influences Several, but I consider these works to be the most influential in the development and inspiration I found when creating this setting. *AKIRA *Berserk *Cowboy Bebop *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Serial Experiments Lain *Watchmen Supporters and Opponents |-|Supporters= *Usernown (Very interesting and creative. Good stuff!) *DMUA (Super Alcoholics, multiverse transcending thots, invincible penguins, and aggressive copyright infringement like it's Jojo? yes) *Promestein *Legion350 *AkuAkuAkuma (Overdue) *GardenBlossom (Very unique and fun verse with tons of creativity. Will support it throughout all of it's existence~) *ThePerpetual |-|Opponents= *Slapson (who writes this crap) |-|Neutral= Category:Verses Category:Abnormalverse